The present invention relates to a portable telephone system utilizing portable telephones each connected to a subscriber line of a public switching network through radio transmission path.
A basic idea of a portable telephone system is described in a feature article, "ADVANCED PERSONAL COMMUNICATION", Nikkei Communications, Feb. 18, 1991, pp. 52-72.